<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midtown Locked Down by The_Mishamigo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580741">Midtown Locked Down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo'>The_Mishamigo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Identity Reveal, Protective Tony Stark, School Shootings, Worried Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter was sat in history class, Ned sat beside him rambling about something they had done the night before. A tingling fell upon his neck and he stared up to the classroom door. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.</p><p>Peter tries to save his school but can he keep his identity safe at the same time?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midtown Locked Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**** MENTIONS SCHOOL SHOOTING*****</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter was sat in history class, Ned sat beside him rambling about something they had done the night before. A tingling fell upon his neck and he stared up to the classroom door. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He heard footsteps, a sound of a gun and Ned’s whispers all at once.</p><p>“Ned.”</p><p>His best friend kept talking. He didn’t hear the panic in Peter’s voice. He didn’t realise what they were about to go through.</p><p>“Ned.” He said, louder. He didn’t care if the entire class heard. “We need to- something’s coming. I need to contact Mr Stark.”</p><p>“Mr Parker?” Their teacher said. “Is there something you’d like to share with the class?”</p><p>Before Peter could say a word, the school’s lockdown bell rang. Peter saw the fear in every student’s face. He stood frozen as the rest of his class ran to the classroom’s cupboard to hide away from the intruder. “Peter,” Ned shouted, “Come on.” Peter stood still. He had to do something. He couldn’t pretend he was nothing now. </p><p>“I can’t, Ned.” He said, quiet. “I have to do something.”</p><p>“Peter Parker. You need to move. Now.” Mr Harrington called. He grabbed Peter’s wrist but didn’t have the strength to pull the small teenager to the rest of the class.</p><p>Peter and Tony had been working on his nano-tech suit, it wasn’t perfect but it was something. Peter tapped twice on his chest and was suddenly suited up in his suit. He noticed the shocked look of the room but before anyone could ask any questions, he shut the door on them and webbed the door closed. He took one deep breath and ran outside of the classroom door.</p><p>Tony was sat in a boring meeting with the rest of the Avengers, completely unaware of what was going on in Peter’s school. He sat with his feet raised upon another chair, his head raised up to the ceiling. Steve was talking but Tony wasn’t listening. He was too busy thinking about what film he was going to watch with the kid when he came over that evening.</p><p>“Peter Parker is currently using his nano suit.” Friday’s voice came through the ceiling. “His heart rate is elevated.” </p><p>Tony sat up immediately. He looked around at the table, all having equal level’s of concern around the table. “Why? Friday, baby girl, is he not in school?”</p><p>“Yes. ‘Baby Spider’ is still located at Midtown Tech High School. I am checking news updates to see if something is happening.” The AI was silent for two seconds. “I’ve got alerts that there in an active school shooter.”</p><p>Tony’s vision went blurry. His heart beat faster than it ever had. His hands were shaking, hard, and he got up from his chair without thinking. He was calling the suit but something was stopping him from moving. He looked to his side and saw Rhodey staring at him.</p><p>“Breathe,” </p><p>That’s the only thing he could hear. He had fallen down onto the floor. His hands were covering his ears. He couldn’t listen to anything his mind was too focused on Peter. Peter. His kid was in trouble. His child was in a suit that he made and was going against a maniac with a gun. </p><p>“I-I need- I need-,” He was stuttering. He had never had a panic attack in front on the the team before. He didn’t want the team to look at him with pity, as somebody weak. He could Steve’s eyes staring down at him. “Peter. I-I need to help him.” </p><p>“Tony.” Rhodey helped the man up. “Listen to me. We’ll help him, buddy, but you got to calm down. He’s going to be okay. I know how much you love him.”</p><p>Tony followed his best friend’s breathing and blinked away the tears that were coming. “Not a word.” He said to his team.</p><p>“Tony..,” Natasha sighed. “It’s okay to-,”</p><p>“Not now. We need to get to Peter.” Tony said. He picked up his sunglasses from the table and put them over his eyes, something he did when he felt vulnerable. “Now.” He snapped.</p><p>Peter climbed across the school’s ceiling. Karen was talking in his ear, letting him know that nobody was hurt. We webbed every single door he came across, hoping to keep them closed. “Karen. Where’s the shooter?”</p><p>“I can sense a heat signature on the second floor. There is someone armed with a shotgun. Be careful, Peter.” The AI said into his ear. Peter could almost sense that it was concerned for him. </p><p>“Will do, Kar.” He saluted. </p><p>He walked up to the second floor and noticed the two men in the corner of his eye. He hid behind the locker and tried to think of a plan. He cursed as he saw one his classmates peaking his head out of the bathroom. “Shit.” He mumbled.</p><p>He ran over to the bathroom and pushed the kid into it. “Jesus, Flash.” He said, noticing who it was. “It’s a lockdown. You stay inside. Do you not remember the drills?!” </p><p>“Spiderman?” Flash asked. “Is that really y- how do you know my name?” </p><p>Peter took the mask off with one hand. He watched Flash’s face morph into shock. “Flash. This doesn’t matter right now-,” </p><p>“Doesn’t matter?! Holy- you’re Spiderman! Oh my god! That’s why Spiderman was in Washington! I always thought he got to us quickly- this actually makes sense right now- I-I-,” </p><p>“Flash!” Peter snapped. “There is an armed man outside this bathroom right now. Me being Spiderman does not matter, okay? We need to get you to safety.” </p><p>“Fine. I’m definitely asking more later.”</p><p>Peter rolled his eyes. Peter peaked outside of the and noticed the men had walked further up the hallway. “We need to get out of here. I need to get you to safety.” </p><p>“Holy shit. This is not happening right now.” Flash said.</p><p>Peter’s senses went haywire again. He heard footsteps coming towards the bathroom. They must have made too much noise. He shoved Flash into one of the cubicles, Flash complaining as he did. He shot a web up to the ceiling and hid there. The gun man walked in and looked around. Peter held his breathing in for a few seconds as he waited for him to walk back out.</p><p>“Where is everyone? I haven’t even shot anyone. How am I supposed to get payback when nobody is even here.” The man mumbled to himself. </p><p>Peter looked down to Flash who was staring up at the superhero on the ceiling. The two men walked out. Peter sighed and jumped back down to the floor. “Flash. Stay here. Don’t walk off. I mean it, man.”</p><p>“I thought you told me to get out of here!”</p><p>“That’s because the shooter was close by but now they’ve gone the other way. They’ve already been in here so it’s unlikely that they’re going to come in here again. It’s safer now and if it’s not.. I’ll come back to you.” Peter explained and went to walk away.</p><p>“What the hell are you doing, Parker? You need to stay in here too. As you said.. it’s dangerous.” </p><p>“I’ve been shot before I can take it.” Peter saluted. He ran out of the bathroom and followed the man. He looked at him and suddenly realised who he was. His classmate. </p><p>“Frank Davis.” Peter said. The gunman swung around, gun raised. “What are you doing?” </p><p>“Peter?” Peter’s fellow classmate said, the gun shaking in his hand. “Y-You’re Spiderman?” </p><p>“I am.” Peter said, his voice calm. “You got to put the guns down, Frank. It’s not too late. Nobody has been hurt. You’re better than this.” His eyes lingered to the side of Frank where another student was sat, shaking. “Were you about to shoot him, Frank? Are you really going to give your life away like that?”</p><p>“I’m not better than this.” Frank said. “People bully me every single day, Parker. You should understand. Nobody believes you about your internship. They bully you.” </p><p>“I know..” He flinched as he noticed Frank taking a step towards the other student, who he recognised as a jock called Luke. He could see the entire gym class watching from the window in the gym. He knew people were recording this and taking photos of him as Spiderman. His identity had been revealed but none of that mattered right now. He took a deep breath. “It’ll get better. Mr Stark tells me that. It’ll all be okay. We have people that care about us. Think about how your parents will feel when they see you locked up, when they have to face the parents of the kids you’ve killed. This is not the way to get back at people. You’ve got a future ahead of you.” </p><p>“You don’t know shit!” Frank shouted,Luke was trembling in front of him. </p><p>“Luke.. it’s okay.” He tried to believe what he was saying. “You’re going to be okay.”</p><p>“Get out of my way!” Frank shouted. “I’m not going to let anyone stop me. Not Spiderman, not anyone!”</p><p>Frank shot the gun in Peter’s direction. Peter jumped up, avoiding the bullet. “You’re not going to hit me, Frank. I’ve done training. Hours of it. Please just give up and give me the gun.” </p><p>“Fine, Spiderman. You’ve just got a heart of gold. Haven’t you?” Frank said. “I guess the only way to stop you is to hurt someone else.” He turned the gun on Luke.</p><p>“No!” Peter shouted. The gunshot went off but Peter was already stood in front of the boy. The bullet was hot and burning in his stomach. Luke was shaking underneath him, sobbing. </p><p>Tony flew close to his kid’s school. The first thing he saw was the hundreds of police cars surrounding the area. Hundreds of other adults were there. They were waiting to hear news about their kids. He watched as the police officers realised who was walking towards them. </p><p>Tony was followed by Steve, Rhodey and Natasha. The rest of the team were not with them as they weren’t in the compound, they were somewhere else on a different mission for SHIELD. </p><p>“Mr Stark!” One of the officers said, as Tony walked past them. “You can’t go in there.” </p><p>“My kid is in there. My child could be getting shot right now and you’re telling me that I can’t go in there. Give me a break. I’m an avenger. I think I can handle some person with a gun. I’ve saved a city from an invasion. You’re going to let me i-,” </p><p>They were cut off by the sounds of a shot going off. Tony’s face paled. He flew in and ignored the call of his team and the officers. “Fri, baby girl, where’s Pete? Is he okay?”</p><p>“Peter is on the second floor alongside two other heat signatures. Peter is suffering from a gunshot wound.”</p><p>“Shit.” He said to himself, telling FRIDAY to power up the repulsers. He saw his kid standing over a terrified kid. Peter was bleeding heavily. The boy with a gun was shaking. Tony could see the regret in his face.</p><p>“You gotta step away from him, kid.” Tony said to the gunman. His faceplate lifted up. “Please listen to me.” Tony felt tears welling up. “You see- that’s my kid that you’ve just shot. I love Peter. I love him so much. Please don’t take that away from me. Your parents must care about you- just like how I care about my Peter. You can stop this. Just give me the gun. Let me get my boy to safety.” </p><p>“I-I-,” Frank stuttered. He dropped the gun. “Peter. I’m so-so sorry. I-I didn’t want to hurt you. I wanted to hurt the people who hurt me- I-I- I didn’t want to kill you. Peter - please believe me. You-You do so much good and I- oh shit-,” </p><p>“Frank-,” Peter coughed. His hand was on his wound as he tried to stop the bleeding. His hand was covered in his own blood. “It’s okay- it’s okay. Don’t cry. It’s all going to be okay.”</p><p>“Why are being so nice to me?!” Frank shouted, falling to his knees. </p><p>Tony ran up to Peter. He threw the gun down the hallway and looked down at his kid. He put his hand on the kid’s jaw. “Hey, bambino. Hey- sweetheart. Look at me.” </p><p>“Is Luke okay?” Peter whispered.</p><p>Tony looked up and noticed how Steve was standing with a bunch of officers. He hadn’t even noticed the police walking in. The kid was stood with a police man, his face blank of all emotion. Luke was staring back at Peter, his hands shaking. He was clearly in shock. Frank was stood with his hands cuffed. Tony put his attention back on Peter.</p><p>“Yeah. He’s okay, kiddo. Emotionally.. I don’t know. But- no offence to him- but he’s not who I care about. We need to get you to the medbay. How about I take you on a flight? You always wanted to do that, didn’t you? You always ramble- you-you’ve always begged me to go out flying in the suit with me and I’ve always said no.”</p><p>Peter smiled. “Y-Yeah Mr Stark- I-,” He blinked a few times. “If-If I die- I just wanted to let you know that I-I love you.” </p><p>“You’re not going to die, kid.” Tony said, letting a tear fall. He took the kid into his arm and didn’t miss how the kid winced in pain. “I love you too.” </p><p>Tony flew past the school and got the kid into the med bay in the fastest time he could. He watched from the glass as he watched his trusted doctors working on getting a bullet out of Peter. He looked down on his phone. He had missed calls from May, Pepper and most of the team. Spiderman was all over the news. The kid’s in his school had leaked his identity. The whole world knew who Spiderman was and he couldn’t protect Peter from it. </p><p>Peter was awake only a few hours later. His stomach still hurt but it had mostly healed over. “Mr Stark...,” Peter sighed, looking over at his worried mentor who had ran into the room as soon as he knew Peter was awake. </p><p>“Yeah, Petey?” Tony asked, taking his kid’s hand in his. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“P-People k-know it’s m-me... don’t they?” Peter said. “Everyone knows that I-I’m Spiderman...”</p><p>Tony pressed a finger to his temple. He sighed. “Yeah. Yeah, they do. Sorry Pete. Your classmates- the videos have all gone viral. I couldn’t get rid of them all.” </p><p>“It’s not your fault. I’m sorry, Tony. I just- I couldn’t stand by and let someone get killed when-when I could stop it.” Peter whimpered.</p><p>“I know, darling.” Tony’s put a hand on his kid’s cheek. He kissed him on the forehead. “That’s because you’re too kind for your own good. You care so much about everyone, Pete. Don’t apologise for being good. There should be more people like you in the world.” </p><p>“I love you.” Peter whispered. “What do I do now?”</p><p>“When people found out I was Iron Man, when I told everyone-“ Tony smiled at Peter’s giggle. “Yes, I know, the situations are very different. But, kid, I was okay. You’ll be okay. I’ll always protect you. We’ll get you some security and it’ll take some time for you to get used to it all but I promise it will be okay.” </p><p>“You really think so?”</p><p>“Yeah, kiddo. I do.” </p><p>When Peter eventually went back to school, he was escorted by Happy and Tony to the front door. Hundreds of paparazzi were there and the flashes got too much, Peter had to keep his head down. Tony muttered something about the intrusive vultures and puts a protective arm around his kid. They got to the door and he was hesitant to let go. Turning the kid around, he ruffled the boy’s hair. “You tell me if it gets too much, Pete. I promise I’ll get here as quick as I can and get you out. You sure that you’re ready for this?” </p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be, Mr Stark.” Peter forced a pained smile. “I’ll be okay. I promise.”</p><p>“I’m going to be worried the whole day. Shoot your old man a text during lunch to let me know how it’s gone. Okay?” </p><p>“Okay dad.” Peter grinned. He turned around and took a step onto the school grounds. </p><p>Happy looked over at Tony and watched how his friend’s face morphed from surprise to pure happiness as he realised what Peter called him. “You alright there? I can’t believe how soft that kid makes you.” </p><p>“Shut up.” Tony mumbled, a smile still clear on his face. He turned around and shot a glare at all the paparazzi. “Peter is a minor. He’s attending school. You are all assholes and should be ashamed of yourselves. If I find anyone close to Peter ever again then- I will find out where you are all from and there will be consequences.” He took one look back at the school that caused Peter so much pain, and then left. </p><p>Peter walked into the hallway with a big sigh. He walked the empty hallways, most of the school in class. Tony had organised it so that he was able to come in after everyone else so he wasn’t mobbed by everyone. He put a hand on his class’ door and closed his eyes. Opening it, everyone’s eyes went on him. </p><p>“Peter.” Mr Harrington smiled. “Welcome back!” The entire class joined in to welcome him. Peter’s eyes went straight to Ned who looked concerned for his best friend.</p><p>“Uh. Thanks.” He said. </p><p>He sat down at his desk and knew every single person was staring at him. He looked up at board and saw a sympathetic look on his teacher’s face. “Well, uh, this is awkward. Today we will be learning about the accords. That, uh, our own- personal- Spiderman was involved in.” </p><p>Peter stared at the front of the class. “Oh.” He simply said. The footage of the airport battle, from the security cameras, came up on the screen. “At least I’ll get a guaranteed A in this class.” He mumbled to Ned.</p><p>The footage of Peter stealing Cap’s shield came up on the screen. He listened to the whispers of his classmates. “I can’t believe that’s Parker.” “So he really wasn’t lying about his internship.” He tried to ignore it all. He watched himself getting thrown back by the other members of his now united team. He never realised how far he flew after being hit back from Scott. The way Tony approached in the video him made him freeze. Knowing Tony’s body language now, he could see just how worried the man was. He grabbed Peter’s shoulders and only let his shoulders relax when Peter reacted. Peter stood up from his desk, “I-I’m sorry-,” He stuttered. “I-I have to go- this-,”</p><p>Peter ran out of the classroom. He took a deep breath, collapsing back against the wall. He hated being trapped in this school. All he could remember was the sound of his classmate shooting him. Then he saw the footage of something that he could remember so badly, remembering the feeling of fighting Steve Rodgers, the team he loved so much now. He felt his teacher’s hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Peter.” The man smiled. “I’m so sorry that you had to watch that. I didn’t think I’d be teaching these events in front of someone who was there. I can’t imagine how it all feels for you.” </p><p>“N-No.. it’s okay.” </p><p>Rodger Harrington sat down on the floor next to Peter. “You know.. I used to work with Bruce Banner. I imagine you know him quite well now.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Peter gave his teacher a little smile. “Mr Banner goes through a lot of my equations and helps me whenever I get an injury on a patrol. I care about him, as he does me. I think anyway.” </p><p>“I used to see those bruises up on your arms sometimes in class. I remember trying to ask you about it one day and you completely deflected. I was sure something was going on at home but then Spiderman showed up in Washington. I had a feeling that something was up. I didn’t know then, obviously, but when Tony Stark showed up in a rubbish disguise in one of our academic decathlon competitions then I thought for sure something more was going on. There was no way that you were only an intern. However, I thought you were his secret son. I didn’t know you were a superhero.” Rodger explained, keeping an eye on the kid. “You’re a special student, Pete.”</p><p>Peter looked down at the tiled floor. He smiled. “Thanks Mr Harrington. I want to apologise for all the stress I put you through during those field trips. I’m not Tony’s son but we’ve become really close and I really see him like that. Losing Ben was a lot on me and he’s really helped me...,” </p><p>Rodger looked at him with a sympathetic face, thinking it was best to move on from his relationship with Tony. He didn’t want to get too personal. “Where did you run off to in Washington? You know- before you came back to the monument.” Rodger asked, intrigued. “There’s no wonder why you missed so many academic decathlon meetings.” </p><p>“Oh. Uh. Well- there was this man called the ‘vulture’ who stole some weapons and stuff. I tracked them to there so it was perfect timing, really. I got stuck in a warehouse.” Peter sighed, that felt like so long ago. </p><p>“Gosh, Pete. You’ve been through a lot. I’ll never know what to really say but if you ever need to talk... I’m here for you.” Mr Harrington smiled. “So. We’ll go back into the class, if you’re ready. I think we’ll avoid watching the videos for now.”</p><p>They both walked back into class. The rest of the day felt smooth. He knew people were talking and a few had approached him but not much was going on. It was lunchtime. He sat at his normal seat with Ned. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Luke. The jock used to tease him and his best friend. Everything had changed when Peter took a bullet for him. Ned had text him for the first few weeks that Peter was recovering that everyone was being weirdly kind to him.</p><p>“Peter.” Luke said. “Uh or should I call you Spiderman?” He tried to joke, filling the awkward silence. </p><p>“Uh. Peter’s fine.” Peter smiled. “How are you?” </p><p>“I’m good. That’s all thanks to you.” Luke took a seat beside Ned. His hands were shaking slightly and Peter recognised the symptoms of PTSD.</p><p>“No you’re not.” Peter simply said. People started to look at them and listen in to their conversation, wanting to know what Spiderman was saying. “You were almost shot. It’s okay to be scared. Trust me, I know all about that. Mr Stark always told me whenever I was shot or injured that I needed to let myself feel both the emotional and physical pain. It is scary to be back in the place where everything happened to you. I can set you up with a therapist if you’d like? Well- Tony can. He’s got the big wallet.” </p><p>Luke squinted. He looked down at his shaking hands. “Yeah. Uh. Yes please. I don’t know why you’re being so kind to me, Peter. I was horrid to you when you were- before we all knew- before you saved my life.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Luke.” </p><p>“No. It’s not.” Luke said. Peter could see the tears in the man’s eyes. The man in front of him reminded him of himself when he first messed up during a mission with Tony. He had locked himself in his room and blamed everything on himself and didn’t want to accept Tony’s help. Tony had held him for the first time that night. He held him as he cried and made him feel better about the whole situation. He remembered Tony’s words. ‘You cannot change the past, Peter. Whatever happened, it’s not something you can ever change. So focus on the future because that is something we can change for the better. Next time, we’ll train and make sure nothing bad happens.’ </p><p>“Luke.” He put a hand over his classmate’s shivering hand. “Tony once told me that the past cannot be changed. So. Let’s pretend our past didn’t happen. We’ll all focus on how we live in the future. You’re okay. I’m okay. That’s all that matters.” </p><p>Luke nodded. “Thank you so much. I’m only here today because of you. My parents, uh, wanted to thank you. Uh. My mother wanted me to give you this.” He put his hand in his pocket and fished out a small box. </p><p>Peter looked down at it. He opened the present and already knew he was tearing up. It was a note from Luke’s parents, thanking him for everything. His little brother drew a picture of Spiderman with a crown on, calling him his hero. Inside the box was a handmade little Spiderman keyring.</p><p>“It-It’s not much. Definitely not enough to thank you for all you’ve done b-but- I,”</p><p>“Thank you, Luke. Please give my thanks to your family also.” He smiled, handling the keyring in his hand. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>Luke wiped a tear and then got up from their table and walked away. Flash quickly replaced Luke’s spot. “Uh. Parker. I also wanted to say thank you. I still can’t believe you’re him and that your Stark internship is real-,” Flash laughed. “Uh. I hope you forgive me.” </p><p>“I do.” Peter smiled. “And, technically you were right. My internship is not really real. It was a cover for my Avengers training. So-,” </p><p>“Y-You’re an avenger?” Flash asked. Peter nodded. “You were my favourite s-superhero to find out it’s you- was a shock. Thanks for saving us all.” </p><p>“Flash- it’s okay.” Peter said. “It’s still me.” </p><p>“Y-Yeah. Well. Uh. Thanks.” Flash nodded and then left the table.</p><p>Peter looked over at Ned who was laughing at him. A few more people came up to him and thanked him and Peter couldn’t even remember the last time some of these people talked to him. There was a bit of him that was upset about everything. There was a bit of him that felt weird that people only cared because they knew about Spiderman but he tried to ignore that fact. Tony told him stuff like that was going to happen. He walked past the spot where he was shot and saw the slight mark on the floor where he had bled. He froze and made Ned walk into him. Ned asked if he was okay. He clenched his fists and tried to calm himself down. “Cmon Pete- they’ve called a school assembly. You’ll be okay.” Ned told him.</p><p>Peter nodded and as he walked into the hall, he gasped. A bunch of his classmates and teachers were stood holding a banner that read ‘thank you Spiderman/Peter’ “Surprise!” They all shouted. Peter took a few steps forward and teared up. </p><p>“Uh- wow. Thank you.” </p><p>Peter suddenly felt so appreciated. Nobody but Ned, May or the team had known about his identity so he hadn’t been thanked personally by many people he saved. He felt happy as he looked at all of his classmates, joining them. They laughed all period, the teachers deciding to give the kids some time away from work after everything traumatic that happened. Peter thought about how this day was going to go for a while but having everyone’s support and love was something he wasn’t really imagining. It felt good. </p><p>The rest of the day was a bit of a blur but it was all okay. He remembered to message Tony during 5th period, forgetting to at lunch, and let him know he was okay. When the last class bell rang and he went outside, he noticed Tony standing up against Happy’s car. The relief on his face was clear when he noticed Peter walking out unscathed. Peter came running up to him and grinned. </p><p>“Pete.” Tony smiled, wrapping his arms around the kid. “God. I was worried.” </p><p>“I told you I’d be okay.” </p><p>“Now is not the time for I told you so.” Tony chuckled, still holding Peter tight. For some reason, he found himself tearing up as he held Peter. </p><p>“Mr Stark?” Peter asked. Tony didn’t say anything so he continued. “Are you crying? Are you okay?”</p><p>Tony pulled away and didn’t look into Peter’s eyes. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.” </p><p>“Mr Stark? Please tell me the truth.” </p><p>“Fine. Yes.” Tony sighed. “God, Pete. I was so worried about you. The last time you were here... you were shot. I was scared it was going to happen again.” </p><p>Peter pulled his father/mentor into another hug. “I’m not going anywhere, Mr Stark.”</p><p>Tony put his hand into the boy’s hair. “I know. If I have anything to do with it.” He chuckled. “I love ya, Pete.” </p><p>“I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>